


Honesty is a virtue.

by tokutalia



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IanSou drabbles that I finally decided to post here. Some are taken from my Tumblr and edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something new

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy cross-dressing, I adore it.

Sometimes Ian was glad they had Amy as their wingman. She was definitely their biggest support. Well, the both men weren’t surprised, after all the long-haired girl was their teammate, close to them as well. Trust always was the first word that came in their minds once Amy was mentioned. It was a blessing, no, Amy was a blessing. The Casanova couldn’t help but ask her so many things once she found out about his relationship with Souji. Shopping was one of the activities they did together, Souji never understood why. It wouldn't be a surprise if they share beauty tips as well.

The current situation was simple. Girls’ uniforms, a really popular cross-dressing ritual in Japan, especially in those manga Amy secretly loved to read. Ian was as curious as a child, so he made few researches, with the help of his English-speaking partner they managed to find some pretty cute uniforms.. The man promised pictures, as an award. That would make the college girl enough happy and satisfied.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Said Rippukan as he saw his boyfriend.. dressed in one of those pink school uniforms. Gladly, they were at Ian’s place, or else. On the other hand, Souji was kind of curious as well. He was a teenager, he wanted a little taste from everything, no matter how much he tried to hold back his desires and secrets. In the end Ian would always find out about them. Dang it.

“It suits me, doesn’t it~” That sounded way too selfish. It was Ian, so no surprises. He spun once, before glancing over the other school uniform. A sly, little smile appeared on the black-haired man's lips, it suited his personality, well, half of his personality. He wasn't always the charming flirt in leather, no. French finger tip landed on his lower lip, then pointed at the clothing.

“Your turn to dress up!”

Souji knew he was going to bark that sooner or later. Patience was just enough for him. A long, tired and disappointed groan left the younger's mouth, eyes avoiding to look at the subject of their conversation. “Ugh.. Do I have to?” He prefered to have Ian in those, he was pretty slim and it really suited him. Probably it would look even better if the Casanova put the long black wig as well. It seemed like Ian had to explain a lot after this whole theather, dress-up game, how did he manage to find everything and why. Why. Again, _why the Hell_ his teammate looked _damn_ good in a drag? Sure, he had the anatomy and visage, but this was something too new for Souji to analyze. Ian enjoyed every single second and didn't bother to pay attention to the many expressions of the brown-haired. 

” _Oui_. What, you want me to be the only one in these?” Damn, he got him pretty fast. As expected from Ian. Souji’s cheeks showed his success once the teen heard that question. His eyes tried to avoid the view in front of him again, clearly it didn't work, quiet words escaping from his lips. His stomach hurted, mind filled with so many ideas, what could happen next, would that affect them, so many questions. Eyes flicked towards the wig next to him, head slightly tilted like showing him the object.

“Put the wig and I’ll think about it.” Those words sounded so sharp and direct, they caught Ian off guard. A command, that was it. Something in him tingled. His visage changed for a second because of the sudden answer of the boy. Was Souji planning to show a new side of him or he'll stay the shy, awkward student even around a dressed-up pretty gorgeous Ian? 

Well, they sure changed the atmosphere.


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time on the sofa, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how much I enjoy writing Ian beneath Souji. I personally don't care who tops, it's all about the fun.

Who would think that men like these two, big, giant nerds, would stay until midnight, doing something pretty naughty, not even holding themselves. The neighbours would probably complain about it, since the couple didn't plan to stay quiet. Oh not tonight. Blame Souji’s wild hormones, he was a teenager after all. You could expect that even from him. Ian never minded that, how could he? A 16-years old boy with brown fluffy hair, hands wandering, touching, caressing every part of the older Kyoryuger, not holding back. Ian felt so cherished in moments like this. 

"Souji." His voice was breathless, tinged with frustration. The owner of this name felt enough aroused once he heard his boyfriend, after glancing at those light brown eyes of Ian's. Messy hair, something Souji really enjoyed to see, always teasing Ian about it in the morning. Gladly the hotshot was enough dead to pau attention, not before a cup of coffee. Ian didn’t lose a chance to flash a smirk once their eyes met, but that didn’t stop the swordsman to lean down and make sure their lips touch once again. Nothing filled the big livingroom but muffled moans, sounds so pleasant, stunning. Before leaving those juicy lips of Ian’s beg for more, Souji bit the lower one, making the man beneath him close his eyes, enjoying this whole tease. Oh how much he loved when those teeth had him off guard and attacked not only his neck or thighs. 

As the teenager rose up, he made sure to get rid of his t-shirt, tossing it somewhere and not paying attention to it anymore. Hands reached towards the younger's chest, massaing every muscle of Souji's fit anatomy. What a view.. A short ‘Oh my’ escaped his lips, his hands brought the young beast closer by wrapping themselves around his neck. A kiss followed. Yet there was something that bothered Rippukan and made him mumble against the man's mouth. It was that Ian was still dressed, how he didn’t mind it and simply enjoyed watching his partner half-naked. Well that wasn’t going to last long.

"Ian.. take them off." Souji whispered once his lips slowly moved towards the European’s neck, his breath making the older one shiver. A chuckle escaped. "But Souji, how am I supposed to do that when you don’t give me enough free space?" An answer sounding so 'worried' that made the student blush lightly. True, their bodies were too close, no, enough close to make Ian struggle with undressing. Once Souji stood up, a little pout showed on his face. "..Sorry. Here you go. Now you can do it." That made the Casanova laugh. He unbuttoned his black elegant shirt, letting it fell off his shoulders. Just to make sure Souji didn't have that useless unpleasant expression, Ian stood lightly, pecked his lips and flashed a smile. “Everything for my treasure.”

It was enough for Souji to reach towards Ian's hands and pin them. Of course he was careful with the force he was using, but Ian was just too addictive and him alone made Souji lose himself. Ian released a short gasp, just for the teenager's amusement, he knew what his lovely boy enjoyed. Their eyes met once again, but Souji's new target was Ian's ear. His lips brushed against it, saying few little words.

"Now sing for me, Ian." 


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a teacher/single parent au.  
> Little notes at the end.

It has been already 2 years since filing for divorce, Souji knew from the very start that the whole marriage with Rin won’t continue, so he waited patiently for the clock to show “divorce time”. Gladly he won the right to take his son under his wing, promising his ex-wife to let him visit her. No matter what, he was her son as well. Akihiro was only 4 years old, Souji was busy man, yet his father love didn’t lack. Genryu have left the Rippukan Company in the only heir’s hands. It seemed like the life of a single parent wouldn’t actually be that difficult, oh how much he wanted to believe that. On the other hand the current boss of the company was enough strong both mentally and physically to both look after his child and work. Again, there were few hours in his everyday life he missed spending with Akihiro.

Souji parked his car in front of the kindergarten with a loud sight. The whole stress from today’s work left him with that tired breathe, he wouldn’t want Akihiro to worry. He glanced at his wristwatch, of course, he was on time, opened the door and made sure to check if he locked the car properly. With hands in his pocket trousers, the businessman entered the colourful building, always bringing memories of his childhood.

A sign greeted him, then after few more steps, Souji was in Akihiro’s classroom. As usual, his son and few more children were waiting for their families, the man knew those kids and their parents, how couldn’t he. The little Rippukan noticed his father and ran to him with his big, cheerful smile.

“Dad!” Akihiro hugged his father’s legs, waiting for him to kneel down and properly hug him. The little boy threw his hands at the older Rippukan, embracing and grinning at his father’s visage. Souji places a hand on his head, facing the kid with a smile. “Hey, Akihiro. How was your day? Did you play a lot?” Calm and sweet voice, Souji could only use that tone with him. Akihiro nodded fast, then his little feet ran towards his teacher, grabbing their hand and walking back to his confused father.

“Dad, have I ever told you about Yo-.. Yoru..Yorukyu..” He sure had difficult time pronouncing that foreign last name. The tall, elegant figure just giggled at the kid’s try, then ruffled his messy dark brown hair.

“No need to push yourself, Akihiro-kun.” Such a strong, yet gentle voice. Souji couldn’t help but notice it. Once his eyes met the teacher’s, they somehow stayed like this for awhile. “Nice to meet you, Rippukan-san, I am Ian Yorkland. Your son has told me about your career, no wonder why he’s so talented.” He sure was foreigner, not only his name, the way he talked and used the words. The charm of this man could be detected from miles.

He seemed to look younger, maybe they had around 2-3 years difference or maybe because he didn’t work with total idiots he looked so fresh. Once Souji felt his son near him, he took his hand and replied with a genuine smile. “Thank you, Yorkland-kun. I hope Akihiro is a good boy and doesn’t disappoint me in front of you, right?” His gaze met the little one’s, another chuckle escaped from Ian’s lips.

“Dad, I’m a good boy! Sensei, I am, right?!” This sudden shout of the kid made both adults laugh. There was one thing Souji noticed about this person, his laughter was so.. Gosh, how do you even describe that? It was enjoyable. That’s it.

As the boy held his father’s hand tightly, Souji knelt to him and showed another lovely smile. “Akihiro, go get your things. The car is waiting for us. You don’t want Raptor-san to wait at home, don’t you?” Once the boy heard his little stuffed dinosaur’s name, his speed was enough to go get ready and fly to the exit, saying a proper goodbye to his teacher.

“ _Oh my_ , children are sure a blessing. I wish I could have one..” A dreamy sight, then those light-brown eyes met Souji’s once again. “You sure are lucky to have him.” Indeed he was. The businessman nodded simply, before returning the gentle expression. This guy seemed so nice, yet so mysterious.

“Well, I wish you found the happiness I’ve got, Yorkland-kun.” The older placed a short pat on Ian’s shoulder, eyes gazing towards the pretty neat and rather adorable green apron, amazing, he wore Souji’s favourite colour. 

“Heh, maybe I will, one day.. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Souji is older than Ian, he’s in his late twenties, Ian is around 22-23, just like in canon. That’s why he calls him “Yorkland-kun”, it sounded pretty good and that’s why I decided to use it.
> 
> \- We all know this whole Rin relationship wouldn’t be pretty healthy, I still don’t accept it. 
> 
> \- Amy is actually the director of the kindergarten, sadly it was pretty late to add her. She’s Souji’s close friend and that’s why he decided to send his son to her kindergarten. 
> 
> \- Souji as a businessman, more like yes.


End file.
